The functions of the Tissue Culture/Media Preparation Shared Resource are to: a) prepare required solutions; 2) supply sterile glassware for tissue culture users; c) maintain stock cultures and periodically monitor them for contamination; e) maintain cultured cells in a frozen state; f) ensure the proper functioning of required instrumentation, such as the Coulter Counter, autoclaves, CO2 incubators, Biogard hoods and microscopes; g) provide technical assistance and advice when needed; h) cryopreserve culture cells using a Cryomed 1010 Controller i) detect mycoplasma using a Hoechst stain assay; j) production of monoclonal antibodies; k) filtration and distribution of a variety of low cost media free from mycoplasma and other contaminants.